


相溶(Melt)

by Lazurites



Category: Life (2017)
Genre: Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11021517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazurites/pseuds/Lazurites
Summary: 所有OOC和bug都是我的锅，肉炖得完全不香也是。用了官方没有证实的理论。





	相溶(Melt)

**Author's Note:**

> 所有OOC和bug都是我的锅，肉炖得完全不香也是。
> 
> 用了官方没有证实的理论。

　　没几天美国军方就找到大卫了。

　　不得不说了很多遍空间站上发生的事，每说一遍就回忆了一次朋友们的死。

　　第一次意外是怎样发生的。

　　事情是怎么从顺利到那一次意外开始变得糟糕的。

　　每一个人是怎么牺牲的。

　　……

　　以及最后米兰达·诺斯博士又是怎样肩负起责任把那外星生物引诱到逃生舱，飞向了外太空，而把生存的机会留给大卫。

　　“乔丹博士，请到这边。”

　　一个士兵指了指一旁的房间，示意让他到那里面。

　　“……好的。”

　　大卫站了起来，心脏在砰砰直跳。

 

　　～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

　　卡尔文有点意外和疑惑，以至于他张开的触手都稍微合上了一些。

　　这个生物和之前那些他见过的不一样。

　　这个生物居然不害怕，不尖叫，甚至还直视着卡尔文，不像其他被他吃掉的那样。更别说这个生物就在刚刚还把氧气给了自己。

**_不一样。_ **

　　卡尔文改变了想法，他想用触手拍拍这个生物的脸。

　　“Hey！”这个生物躲开了。

于是一根触手缠上了他的脖子，这个生物的挣扎完全徒劳无功，卡尔文如愿摸到了他的脸。

　　现在轮到卡尔文面前的这个生物疑惑了。

　　这个生物说过自己叫大卫乔丹，卡尔文记住了，他的确学习得很快。

**_更多。_ **

　　卡尔文寻找着更多触摸的机会，同时当然没忘把大卫的手从控制杆上移开，从他的手腕卡尔文甚至可以感到大卫的脉搏在他的触手下跳动。

　　“不不不！”

　　比起刚才，大卫现在看起来是很慌乱了，他的挣扎没停止过，但卡尔文留意到他的右手反抗得最厉害，似乎十分想回到控制杆上。

　　“可恶！放开我！”

　　终于找到拆开太空服的窍门，更多的触手钻进去贴在了大卫的皮肤上，他恶寒地抖了一下，四肢被卡尔文紧紧缠绕着而动弹不得。

　　他都已经做好准备要死在这个逃生舱里了，然而必须要手动操控才能使船舱向外太空飞行，花2000亿美元建造这个空间站的时候，工程师就没想过把这些自动化吗？？

　　他的手再不回到控制杆上，船舱就会重新回到返回地球的模式了。而就算不考虑他长时间待在太空导致开始萎缩了的肌肉，就算是更年轻时的他面对卡尔文的力量也完全无法抵抗。他要回到地球了，带着这个外星生物，带着灾难。他甚至都不知道卡尔文为什么还不把他绞死，再被这些触手抚摸下去他就要吐了，事情根本不能变得更糟糕。

　　……或者是可以的。比如说现在卡尔文开始潜入他的裤子，滑腻的触手抚过他的下体。

　　大卫抖了一下，“天杀的别碰那！”

　　本来卡尔文只是无差别地在抚摸大卫的身体，反而是大卫的反应引起了他的注意，触手回到了大卫似乎特别敏感的地方，缠了上去。

　　“干！不！”

　　这真是太可悲了，想想吧，当船舱落地，舱门被打开，里面是一个被恶心的外星生物触手缠绕着的男人，还他妈硬了。

　　幸好的是光是想想那画面大卫就恶心得硬不起来，他强迫自己再努力想想办法，但是不，已经没有办法阻止卡尔文了，他唯一能寄希望的是降落之后发现船舱的人至少能有一点危机感，不会天真到直接打开舱门。

　　好像那就能阻止卡尔文似的，大卫自嘲地想。

　　“杀了我吧……”

　　他确实已经做尽一切尝试了，他看向窗外那个蓝色的星球，从没如此绝望过。

　　 **//不。//**

　　一个意念在大卫的脑子里回答。

　　”Holyfucingwhat?!?!”

　　 **//不想，杀你。//**

　　大卫倒吸一口气，震惊得什么都说不出来。这玩意儿居然学会了说英语，而且还不知怎的能直接在大卫的脑子里回答，他真希望那只是自己的幻觉。然而进入大气层后的震动和船舱里持续的警报声只是在让一切都变得更加糟糕而已。

　　卡尔文完全没有闲着，在触手的努力下大卫的下体还是稍微硬了一点点，仿佛是发现什么有趣的玩具一样，卡尔文在到处试探大卫的身体，分辨什么地方比较敏感，而什么地方不。

　　“这太扯蛋了人类有什么好玩的？！……嗯唔…？！”

　　卡尔文没有回答，但大卫的反应就已经是最好的回答。卡尔文刚刚用触手的端部戳了戳大卫的乳首，他马上把这里归为有趣的地带，黏乎乎的触手反复抚弄两边胸膛，乳首在抚摸之下慢慢变得红肿，硬硬地立了起来。

　　“不不不……！干！这太……”他本能地想要挣扎脱开，然后这样扭动着身体反而更加刺激到他的感觉，弄得他好像是为了快感而在迎合触手的动作一样。

　　 ** _真好玩。_**

　　在乳首和下体的双重刺激下，现在大卫硬得明显多了。

　　似乎这还不够，卡尔文的触手摸到了大卫的后穴而且还在入口的皱褶处轻轻按压和来回揉捏，大卫已经有非常不好的预感了：“卡尔文，不。不要。不不不！”

　　就像和卡尔文有关的一切事情一样，他的阻止基本都没有起到任何作用，触手在黏液的帮助下轻而易举地挤了进去。

　　“唔…！”大卫弓起身体想要躲开触手，但他从大腿根部到脚踝都被卡尔文勒得无法动弹，触手肆无忌惮地抽插侵犯着他的后穴。

　　一切都在黏液的推动下变得十分舒服，但大卫渴望能疼痛起来，他知道那种没有经过润滑就被进入的疼痛，从没想过有这么一天他竟然想要那种痛楚，什么都好，就是不要因为触手的进入而感到舒服。

　　大卫太久没有经历这方面的事了，早在他上来太空之前他就已经不愿意和其他人有这种亲密接触，上到太空之后更是只会偶尔手动解决一下，他也不想碰后面，每次都只是赶紧撸出来了事。

　　他上太空可不是为了这个的，可不是为了被外星生物的触手侵犯而且还爽得不行的。

　　但大卫确实太久没有经历这方面的事了，而卡尔文明明才刚醒过来没多久，他怎么可能做得这么好？

　　“干…卡尔…文……啊唔…！”

　　触手在大卫的后穴里摸对了位置，隔着肠壁被顶弄前列腺，突然而来的强烈快感让他紧绷了身体，差点直接射出来，他拼命咬住下唇，保持不要发出更多羞耻的声音就已经是他的最大限度了。

　　但是卡尔文没有放过大卫的反应，反复戳弄这个让大卫为之颤抖失神的点，浑身泛起的酥麻让他忍不住哼出浓重的鼻音。卡尔文抚过大卫的脸颊，轻柔得像是为了让他放松一点，然而在大卫后穴里的触手则没这么温柔了。相反，甚至比刚才还要粗暴地抽插大卫，狠狠地顶弄大卫的敏感带。

　　“啊啊——”突如其来的刺激终于让大卫禁不住仰头呻吟了起来，“不…唔嗯…干…卡尔文……够了……”大卫被生理泪水湿润的双眼失神地半睁着，理智在快感的浪潮中似乎逐渐远去。卡尔文轻轻摩挲着大卫泛着潮红的脖子和脸庞，湿滑、温暖得像是人类的舌头。

　　几乎是在本能的驱使下，大卫伸出舌舔了舔在他嘴边的触手，触手马上回应着凑了过来，触手和舌头在口腔中交缠着，大卫只能发出些不明所以的鼻音。不知不觉中他已经在摆动着腰渴求触手更多的侵犯了。

　　又一根触手挤进了大卫的后庭，两根触手缠在一起撑满了肠壁以内的所有空间，卡尔文分泌出更多黏液，触手勒紧了大卫的身体，乱暴地操着大卫的后穴和口唇。

**//后代。//**

　　卡尔文再次直接在大卫的脑子里“说话”，但与其说是说话，倒不如说是把意念传达给大卫，让他理解自己的意思。突然感受到卡尔文的意识让大卫吓了一跳，也让他的脑子在欲潮中清醒了不少，他刚刚是把卡尔文邀请到自己的嘴里了？他太久没做导致脑子坏掉了吗？更重要的是，刚刚卡尔文“说”了什么？

　　“呜呜——”大卫生气又惊恐地摇头，嘴里还在被触手操弄着，让他只能发出可怜的呜咽声。

　　卡尔文拍拍他的脸，仿佛在嘲笑他的愚蠢，一边加快了抽插的速度，大卫弓起腰，趾头蜷缩着射了出来，白浊的液体飞溅到他的小腹和胸膛上，当然卡尔文身上也有，卡尔文伸出触手，吸收掉了一些。而大卫则仍然沉浸在高潮的余韵当中，呆呆地看着卡尔文“舔”掉了自己的精液。

　　 **//所以，这就是你们的繁殖方式？//**

　　大卫还没来得及思考和回答，甚至没有休息的余裕，因为卡尔文仍在他体内律动。已经射过一次之后仍被刺激前列腺，大卫发觉很难找到合适的词来形容这种感觉。这当然还是充满快感的，但这是那种让人不想要的快感。饶是这样，他竟被逼出了第二次高潮，在卡尔文的禁锢下扭动着身体，些许精液从他耷拉着的下体流了出来。

　　 **//后代。//**

　　卡尔文重复了刚才的话，大量的黏液分泌了出来，把大卫的全身都弄得黏哒哒的，整个人都被弄得凌乱不堪。

　　“我的天……”恢复了一点点的大卫喃喃自语地说道，而卡尔文根本不需要休息，触手抽了出来把大卫翻了个身，又捅了进去。

　　“还没完？！”

　　 **//还有。//**

　　“？！”

　　……

　　……

　　……

　　大卫发现船舱外因为与大气层摩擦而着的火已经熄灭了，这代表他们很快会降落。他被翻过来又翻过去地被操了不知道多少次，现在船舱里布满卡尔文的黏液，大卫仍然在祈求至少不要那么快被发现。

　　 **//共生。//** 卡尔文突然说。

　　“什么？？”

　　 **//可以共生。你和我。//**

　　“……”大卫知道共生的意思，但那是仅限于地球的知识，他不确定和卡尔文说的到底是不是一回事。

　　“你不需要我，你毁灭这个星球靠你自己就绰绰有余了。”这让他想起他们计划失败了的事实，他把他的性命、他的所有希望放在了这个计划上，然而一切都落空了。虽说他不喜欢这80亿的人，但这不代表他希望人类就此死光。那绝望感就是现在大卫唯一能够感受到的。

　　 **//不需要毁灭。需要生存。//**

　　卡尔文的回答出乎大卫的意料，他突然想起休说过卡尔文做的一切只是为了活下去，是生命的本能。

　　大卫突然好奇，如果卡尔文有更多的选择又会是怎样。

　　外面是降落伞扬起的声音，他们马上就要落到地面了。

　　“地球有很多食物，水源也很充足。”

　　大卫缓慢地说道。

　　“一个人类如果被杀，或者是失踪了的话，是会引起关注的。”

　　逃生舱着陆了，就这种晃动的感觉，大卫敢说他们是落在了水体上，他深呼吸了一口气，希望不要那么快被发现，争取多一点时间。

　　“而我特别不喜欢被关注。你……”一张脸出现在窗外把大卫吓了一跳，“不不不！！”他还没和卡尔文谈好，毕竟他还不知道卡尔文说的“共生”到底是什么概念，万一卡尔文想把见到的人类杀光再对大卫做不管他想做的任何事呢？又不是说大卫能做出些什么反抗。

　　外面的人已经在尝试着打开窗口了，“不！！”他全身都被触手和黏液禁锢着连一个表示不要的摆手动作都无法完成，这些人就一点危机感都没有的吗？

　　 **//答应我。我不杀他们。//**

　　船舱里诡异的景象没有阻止那些渔民，窗口已经被打开了。

　　大卫的脑内出现卡尔文跳起来把这些渔民杀光吃净的画面。

　　“...Yes.”

　　大卫低声答道。

 

　　～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

　　“乔丹博士，请到这边。”一个士兵指了指一旁的房间，示意让他到那里面体检。

　　“……好的。”

　　大卫站了起来，心脏在砰砰直跳。

　　“等体检结束之后，”穿着更高阶军装的中年女士走了过来，“你就可以回家好好休息了。这些天发生的事已经够多了。”

　　“谢谢，女士。”他紧张地点点头向前走，冷汗在太阳穴滑下。

　　“看看那张脸，”大卫听到那位女士在他背后跟别人说话，“所有他经历了的那些事对他来说肯定很艰难。”

　　大卫走进体检的房间，门被关上。

　　何止是经历 **了** 的那些事。

　　“请坐。”

　　大卫以相当不自然的姿势坐下。

　　“在上面待了那么久，你肌肉萎缩应该比较严重了吧。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“你刚刚坐下时腿部的动作。”医生指了指，“再次感受到重力还很不习惯吧。”

　　“啊……嗯，是啊。”大卫随便应了应。

　　一些常规检查之后。

　　“请把衣服脱掉。”

　　“什么？”

　　“看看你肌肉的情况，可能要做一些复健运动，视情况需要可能会给你开些药。”

　　大卫僵住了，脑内出现事情变糟的画面。

　　 **//他不会发现的。//**

　　“……”大卫紧张地把衣服缓缓脱下，只剩内裤。医生抓起他的手臂，看了看，又俯下身按压了几下他的大腿。

　　“好了，请穿上衣服吧。”医生点点头，坐回椅子上，“多点运动，慢慢来，暂时不需要药物辅助。你也是医生，该知道应该怎么办。”

　　大卫松一口气穿好衣服，“嗯，当然。”

 

　　～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

　　大卫疲惫地瘫坐在椅子上，终于能够摆脱官方回到家里独处让他放松了一些。

　　 **//你不需要运动。//**

　　大卫叹了口气，这根本不是独处，似乎他也永远不会有独处的时间了。

　　卡尔文从大卫领口滑了出来，贴在他的脖子上， **//你有我。//**

　　大卫的手伸到衣服下面，摸到了卡尔文的触手，触手马上缠住了他的手指。

　　“……我知道。”而他只能每刻都祈求着一切不要变坏。

 

 

　　　　=END=

 

 

　　小彩蛋

 

　　 **//我的意识被入侵了。//**

　　在购买完食材，回家的路上，卡尔文突然说。

　　“什么？”

　　 **//就在刚刚。//**

　　大卫停了下来，“什么意思？”

　　 **//有人入侵了我的意识。我被发现了。//**

　　这意味着大卫这段时间以来设想的逃亡生涯可能要开始了。既是为了躲开别人，也是为了让别人躲开他。

　　 **//那个人没有恶意，只是很惊恐。//**

　　“如果那人没有恶意的话，那……”

　　 **//知道了。//**

　　大卫还是有点不安，他加快了脚步赶紧回家。

 

　　～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～～

 

　　“教授，你没事吗？”说话的人伸手扶着轮椅上的男人。

　　坐在轮椅上的男人依向那个长着蓝毛的人，喘着气，“没事。”

　　“有什么不对吗？”

　　“我不知道那是什么。”

　　“什么意思呢？”

　　“我从没见过这样的意识，十分聪明，几乎在我进去的同一时间就发现我了。”

　　长着蓝毛的人陷入沉默。

　　“是一个不属于人类的智慧生物。”

　　坐在轮椅上的男人低声说道，语气中充满了担忧。

 

 

　　　　=END=

**Author's Note:**

> 有流言说Life是毒液前传，索尼官方既没有承认也没有否认，这里的结局是用了毒液的设定。
> 
> 电影最后看着老吉被触手网住的样子真的太带感了，为了脑洞而产了这篇文，感觉如果真的要拍第二部这篇文肯定完全要被打脸的233
> 
> 触手文好难写啊！有bug和这肉一点都不香都是我的错。写这篇文最大的阻碍是太空服，要脱掉吗？要怎么脱掉？最后决定太空服的阻碍？不存在的。（你
> 
> 看片时有个和这篇文不相关的疑惑，休的腿是瘫痪的，卡尔文缠上他的腿他应该是没有发现，但是休在快要晕过去的时候摸了一下腿，正好是卡尔文在的位置，这里感觉他已经知道卡尔文是在那里的了，有人留意到这一段吗？你们觉得呢？


End file.
